Recently, various electronic devices have been used in everyday life. In particular, the case in which one user carries various electronic devices and uses them has greatly increased. For example, a user may carry portable terminals (for example, cellular phone, tablet, or the like), wearable devices (for example, smart watch, smart band, or the like), and an electronic device receiving outside sounds and outputting them to himself/herself, that is, an auditory device and use them. Therefore, researches into technologies of interworking various electronic devices with each other to provide various contents or functions have been conducted. For example, the auditory device may receive and output sound data from other electronic devices (for example, portable terminal).
However, the auditory device may be hard to provide an additional function that may be operated by interworking with other devices and set the operation of these functions.